Mending a Broken Heart
by Roxi Lee
Summary: Think why Manny's heart is always taken by Craig, even when their not together. Well their back together, will it last or... Cranny
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This goes through FLASHBACKS so its like shes telling the story to you, but only I am... did that even make sense, well here goes all of it..._

_**Disclaimer: I dont own degrassi nor any of its characters.**_

_FlashBack_

" You know what?" Manny Santos said, clearly angry at Craig Manning for once again breaking her heart.

" What?" he whispered, head down, shoulders sulking.

" I won't forgive you. Not for this." Storming out of Craig's garage.

_End of Flashback_

Mannys POV

Guessing you wanna know what happened. Well lemme tell you this first, guys are only there for you when your their for them. Every guy wants some. Knowing if they put their dicks in, their gunna know somethings gunna end up flying back out and hitting them in the cock spot anyways. Same thing with Craig Manning I fell for him...hard. My part of it was Ashley fell, and I fell. Ashley was safely caught in his arms and I kept falling. He hasn't caught me yet. I keep falling for him, its an on going experience I can't get rid of. But my best friend Emma Nelson fell for Sean Cameron and last year he dumped her. She was heart broken but she always explained her love for him as...

_FlashBack_

" So how are you and Sean?" Manny said plopping down onto Emmas' bed.

" I think I love him" She said sitting down as well. Manny raised her eyebrows.  
" Explain this to me" She said getting more comfortable, moving around, giggling.

Emma sat indian style, preparing for a story. " Well at first I feel like I'm falling and Im going to keep falling. Then when ever I think about Sean I stop in like thin air or something. When I see him physically I start flying, and I know he's the one that'll catch me when I fall, and let me dance in the rain and all that stuff. Its hard to explain. Its just how I feel.

_End of FlashBack_

Continued from Mannys POV

...See thats how I wanna feel. Craig makes me feel like I'm gunna keep falling and never stop. Well I know you wanna know what happened so here goes nothing.

_FlashBack_

" Craig!" Manny said walking through her boyfriends house. She reached the garage door, and turned the knob. There and them was when her heart broke...agian. Craig was laying on top of Ashley, caressing her stomache and kissing her neck.

" Craig?" Manny choked out in a small whisper. Craig jumped up and looked down at Ashley got up and ran out of the garage. Craig ran toward Manny and tired to get her into his arms. Manny pused back.

" Manny...I..." Craig looked into her eyes, leaning in.

" NO! A kiss won't make it better, a sorry won't make it better, nothing will make it better!" She went to run but he grabbed her arm.

" Manny Im so sorry" She slapped him hard, tears running down her face.

" You know what?" Manny Santos said, clearly angry at Craig Manning for once again breaking her heart.

" What?" he whispered, head down, shoulders sulking.

" I won't forgive you. Not for this." Storming out of Craig's garage.

_End of Flashback_

So there you have it... my motto is You can't come from having a broken heart and expect it to be fixed, because you know something never MENDS right...

**MORE SOON**

**REVIEW**

_**Roxy LEE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here goes! I made some errors on the first chapter I am soo sorry.**

** This one is going to be very short. I'm sorry, but I am having writers block. And I am also trying to complete ' Truce Romance'...**

**Chapter 2**

" Manny!" Emma Nelson said opening her basement window for her friend.

" Emma..." she managed to choke out, before she fell into her friends arms. Crying, and sobbing softly.

" He cheated on me,...with Ashley." She said closing her eyes tight, and moving out of ehr friends embrace. They moved toward the bed, and sat lazily ontop of the neatly made bed covers.

" Manny, I'm here, I'll alwats be here. What happened?" Emma said soothingly, arm wrapped tightly around her.

" I know. I fell for him again. I mean the abortion was for us. We weere for us. Being together again while Ashely was in London mean't everything to me. Then I went to his house because he was late picking me up for our date, he's there with Ashely making out. I hate him so much." She said softly, leaning her head down on Emma's shoulder. Emma nodded.

" Get some sleep, crash here. And tomorrow I'll ask if we can skip school and go to a spa with my mom hows that?" She said grinning. Manny lifted her head and smiled at her best friend.

" That sounds amazing."

**I know so0o0o0 short, but I am trying to finish my JEMMA fics. And plus homework so...**

_**Roxy Lee**_


End file.
